Karma (Had No Deadline)
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Conan Edogawa had Kaitou KID wrapped around her finger. Shinichi had Kaito Kuroba around hers. It just wasn't fair that Conan is Shinichi and KID is Kaito. Fem!Shinichi


**Poll on Profile!~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito or any similar franchise.**

* * *

_Not every day is a good day,_

_Live anyway._

_Not all you love will love you back,_

_Love anyway._

_Not everyone will tell you the truth,_

_Be honest anyway._

_Not all deals are fair,_

_Play fair anyway._

_(For karma has no deadline.)_

* * *

Shinichi Kudo swore that she had never expected to come back the way she did. Especially not with _who_ she did. She had been so focused on getting her body back that she had never managed to connect the pieces with KID's eccentric heists and mysterious happenstances to the crushing realization that he was in a somewhat similar situation.

KID had been her saving grace, the more he learned about her situation, trapped in the body of her seven year old self crossdressing as Edogowa Conan while trying to take down a syndicate that even a majority of law enforcement had no clue existed, the more he put together.

From their past encounters Shinichi had no doubt that the thief was smart. She was not one to brag (anymore at least) but few people had ever managed to go against her and come out on top or, at least, equally scathed. Later, she would kick herself for not realizing that KID had been using his heists to draw out his would be killers, instead of stumbling upon them by accident.

When KID had first started to disguise as Shinichi while throwing playful winks as the real her tried not to panic the detective knew that the thief was aware of her true self. Shinchi is ashamed to say that her ability to keep things secret could use work. When an open-minded person came along they usually saw through some part of her 'secret identity'. Judy, Akai, and Rei were all examples since they had figured out she was actually a girl within hours of meeting her.

Heiji had figured out she was Kudo Shinichi after two meetings, although he had thought she was a guy until he was shown a picture of her adult self in a swimsuit. His reaction had lead an angry Sonoko, Ran, and Kazuha to believe he was gawking over her. Conan had watched the whole thing while trying not to die of laughter. None of the older girls could figure out what Conan had found so funny and Heiji, unable to tell why he reacted the way he did, was left at the three lady's mercy.

KID had found out… somehow. She was not able to pinpoint an exact time when the thief had suddenly started treating her like an adult. It was definitely before the incident on the blimp as she was sure he would not allow a six year old to defuse bombs on a virus ridden ship. Although Shinichi held the humble opinion that it was the most hilarious heist she had ever taken part in, where KID had literally walked in, took the jewel right in front of the Inspector and Suzaki, bowed and left. No magic no tricks. Just good old fashioned timing and resourcefulness.

Nakamori had sulked for weeks over the incident for weeks until the jewel was returned with a single rose and a card stating '_I promise the next one will allow you to chase after me more, Inspector~~_' The man's eyes seemed to light themselves with the amount of fury pouring out of him. It was said that his voice was so loud it was heard by a nearby shop, who had called the police to file a noise complaint.

Working together with KID was… not easy per se, but natural. Shinichi's intelligence ran towards problem solving and creating theories to find solutions based on evidence. The thief's intelligence was creating new solutions and making fake evidence in order to mislead or distract a problem solver. The more they worked together the more the detective learned about the mysterious magician.

The one thing that should not have surprised her as much as it did was what made him such a good thief. She had learned his name was Kaito and upon questioning if that was indeed his name he had laughed at her and said his parents had a unique sense of humor. When she put together exactly who his parents moonlighted as she found herself agreeing.

Kaito was cunning and calculative and had more contingency plans than Haibara did. He gathered information by trickery and disguises and the 'poker face' he had been so thoroughly masked in. After a brief exchange of information the thief and Haibara started to get along quite well. Apparently, they had similar interests in science and a healthy dose of paranoia. Kaito's offer to teach her how to create trapps with nothing but regular household ingredients formed an unlikely and slightly disturbing friendship.

The more they muddled through the disaster they were in the more Shinichi found herself wondering how Kaito had managed to sneak his way into her heart. Kaito had managed to make her a better detective and together she believed they could do anything.

When the time came, when her body had been restored and they had managed to gather enough evidence and support and doing brief introductions with several government agencies to an internationally wanted thief who was _not helping_ the situation, _thank you_. They were ready.

She remembered him smiling as he described their time together in a soft, dulcet tone as a never to be forgotten adventure. At that moment, slumped against a wall, pressing against Kaito's side, listening to the sound of gunfire and shouting as they slowly bled out from the bullet wounds that had managed to pierce their bodies, fingers intertwined so tightly she doubted they could be separated, Shinichi agreed.

* * *

Being KID was like being a national athlete that had finally putting all the training they had endured to work. It came more natural than breathing even when hindered with the knowledge of his father's death and a secret organization that he had to track down. Even then Kaito Kuroba had fully realized that he had taken on more than he could handle.

What the magician had not known was how boring his life had been. Before KID he was living his life in a slump that his poker face and unpredictability had prevented anyone from noticing. Now his days were never dull.

Being an international criminal was only the door that had welcomed so many tried and true characters into his life. Akoko the kinder then she liked to admit but still kinda creepy witch. Hakuba the smug bastard. Noir the second best lady thief he had ever seen (his mother was, of course, the first and one day he was sure he was going to regret introducing the two) and, of course, his favorite detective, the small meitantei.

Conan Edogawa was a ball of fire too big to be contained in the body she resided. Kaito had figured out she was a girl soon after the whole 'Fireworks!' incident. Although he had found it odd he was hardly one to judge because he was a master of disguise himself. The detective made his heists exciting and made Kaito challenge himself in order to make his shows even _better_.

One fact KID learned about Conan was that the little 'boy' was absolutely terrible at keeping secrets. Like really, really terribly at it. Kaito knew the detective was a girl upon meeting her. He knew she was not an average child. More investigation lead to her fake _everything_. Fake parents, relations, name. A suspiciously absent 'distant relatives'. Kaito may not be a detective but he knew secrets and it was clear that Conan had one.

He had not expected it to be that she was actually a seventeen year old girl who was poisoned and shrunken down into a child by a mysterious Black Organization that most likely had something to do with the mysterious organization he was tracking down but he liked to think if anyone could have guessed that they would have to be crazier than he was.

Not that Shinichi was not her own brand of crazy. Her time as Conan made him want to lock her in a room with a thousand slide presentation on why half the things Conan did was a horrible idea. Knowing she was in fact an adult in a child's body did nothing to stave off the nerves. Kaito was sure that anyone who had been unlucky enough to encounter Conan or Shinichi during one of these situations agreed.

Confronting Shinichi about her identity had gone better than he had expected. The small detective had been surprised and slightly worried about how he had gotten the information but for the majority of it she had seemed mostly resigned to the fact that he had found out.

Confronting her about the Black Organization had gone considerably worse but they had managed to come to terms that neither of them was going to give up the search and like any reasonable magician-thief and shrunken, crossdressing detective would do they came to an agreement.

In the time they had spent gathering information and exchanging stories Conan Edogawa had Kaitou KID wrapped around her finger and Shinichi had Kaito Kuroba around hers.

A few weeks before the raid Kaito had been sitting in Shinichi's house, fully disguised, grinning slightly to widely at the disguised FBI agent who seemed to be quietly preparing to kick him out. Conan had walked inside a blend of exasperation and entertainment.

The thief had simply smiled wider at her arrival as she introduced the mistrustful man to him. Conan had pointedly not introduced Kaito if he had any less of a poker face he would have burst out into hysterics then and there.

Walking the detective home under inquisitive blue eyes Kaito had finally caved. They moved to nearby bench and he had poured his heart out. Thinking back it was the most embarrassing situation. HIs poker face crumbled and the emotions from the memories making his voice crack and eyes water.

The detective had listened and at the end of the story stood on the bench so she could be eye-level with him, eyes flashing, and declared that she would help him catch the man who killed his father and tear the organization he worked for to the ground.

It seemed ridiculous Shinichi was the same age as he was and she was stuck in a child's body. She clearly had enough of her own problems. He told her as much and her face fell a mile before story stubbornly announcing that she would help anyway.

He believed her.

He just had not figured out how much. Not until he was propped against a wall with limbs that did not seem to want to work, gripping shinichi's hand like she was his only lifeline. Trying to recall all the amazing things the both of them had accomplished and wishing it could last longer. His eyes closed.

* * *

Kaito jarred awake. His vision blurring from the force of his return to consciousness. He looked at Shinichi and his breath caught. Their hands were still linked together and her eyes were shut.

Gazing at her pale face and breathing so slowly that he had mistaken her for dead. The thief hissed, forcing himself to concentrate. Slowly his sluggish arms to move he wrapped his fingers around the small, pink orbs he kept in his pockets for pranks and pressed it sharply against his wound. The capsule snapped, expanded and hardened within seconds.

He rolled to his side and slid his legs underneath him. Kaito noted with some detachment that his fingertips had gone numb. His vision blurred as he pressed the orb into Shinichi's wound. She jerked eyes sliding open and a pained groan.

"Hey, Meitantei-san you need to wake up," Kaito hoped his voice was calmer than he was, "We can't stay here."

Shinichi blinked up at him, any other time he would have loved to watch the process. Sleep turning to confusion to recognition and the fierce determination that the thief could not help but admire. The detective tried to touch the pink goo on her wound.

Kaito stopped her, "You shouldn't touch it. Might get stuck." Despite herself Shinichi gave a soft smile.

"I can't believe you brought these to police raid." He could tell Shinichi was attempting to grin but it came out more of a pained smile.

Regardless of the situation Kaito could not help but respond with an amused "And I can't believe you had the good professor create more of those cursed shoes." Glancing pointedly at her feet.

She snorted.

Together they stumbled their way to their feet and despite the pain and the slow loss of intelligent thought that may have something to do with the bullet wounds, still managing to bicker as they went.

* * *

_She was one of the few souls that made me wonder what it was to live._

–_Death,_

_The Book Thief by Markus Zusak_

* * *

**Review!~~~**


End file.
